FwPCMH34
''Friends on a Journey! Zakennah on a Field Trip!? ''is the 34th episode. Summary Nagisa and Honoka are on a field trip with a class. They are impressed by the old buildings, and take a picture with 2 geishas. While, Hikari is at school. In the mansion of darkness, the butler zakennas have lost the boy. For Hikari, it was gym, and she forgot tape measure. She went to the storage to get it, and someone was there. She took the measure, and a girl from her class came. They went away together. But Hikari was sure, that someone was there. Porun and Lulun in class also got mysterious feeling. After classes, Hikari took her bag from a class, when suddenly the classroom got dark. Someone was coming her way. She tried escaping through other door, but it was locked. Then a friend called her, and the class was light again. Porun said, that he felt the same mysterious feeling again. At tako cafe, Akane-san went to buy some things, and Hikari was left alone. She went to wash dishes, and the Chairect started spinning. Lulun's commune buttons started lighting too. Then Wishun came out, and said, that truth is getting closer again, and this is probably why she came out. Porun said, that Hikari needs to go to Nagisa and Honoka, because she can't do it without them. That evening, Nagisa and Honoka were planning where to go next day together with everyone. Suddenly, pillow fight started. The teacher came, and someone threw a pillow to her face. She started throwing back, and hitted Nagisa. Meanwhile, at Hikari's place, she wrote a letter to Akane-san. Next day, the girls went to a period town, and Nagisa won a lottery. She won 2 tickets to dress up like women in Edo era, and gave one to Honoka. They dressed, and wanted to go to the place where the filming is, and saw Kyouko and Natsuko in Edo clothes. She wanted to ask them where is the filming, and started chacing them, when she fell. She dirtied her face and rental clothes, when an old man helped her get up. he said, that she shouldn't run like that, because it's not ladylike. he said, that he is in charge of decorations for period dramas, and offered the girls to see the studio, because nothing is being filmed now. The girls were impressed. Then he showed his first decoration - a giant toad. he said, that this studio holds him many precious memories, and then Uraganos came. he started acting like in a period drama, and the girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Then Uraganos summoned a zakenna from the toad. Zakenna tied the girls with ropes, when Hikari came. She transformed to Luminous. The toad tried attack her, but Lulun used the Heartiel Brooch on luminous to create a shield. Then Black and White broke free and summoned Sparkle Bracelets. The girls used Marble Screw Max Sparkle on zakenna, defeating it. Nagisa and Honoka wondered, how will they explain it to the teacher. porun said, that he has a mysterious feeling and everyone have to be together. Then a new Heartiel appeared. The boy was out of the mansion and was in the same place as the girls. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Uraganos *Baldez *Circulas *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes